A requirement to provide a support for paint cans or similar containers that are to be used at elevated work stations has long been recognized. Various types of support platforms have been provided as components of step ladders, and various attachments have likewise been designed for use with extension type ladders or for other use to hold containers at elevated positions. Where the platform is made a permanent part of the ladder construction, it is generally not movable to lower elevations, and, accordingly, an objective of providing a holder that is disposed at a convenient access position is not always satisfied. Previous attachments for holding liquid containers on ladders and the like have generally not been adapted for alternate usage on both extension and step type ladders, and further, little provision has previously been made for securing such attachments to elevated supports other than ladders.
Insofar as use on extension type ladders is concerned, the present invention seems most closely related to the type of holder presented in previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,601.